


Sleepless Nights

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fives can't sleep, Gen, Ghosts, Hunter takes care of his own, playing with knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: When Echo joined them, Hunter was sure he was about to gain another younger brother who was quiet, recovering from being kidnapped, grieving lost brothers, and 501st crazy. He was wrong. On all accounts. Echo was sharp, snarky, as talkative as Tech, and crazier than the 501st members. On top of that Hunter gained another brother, who loved to haunt them, and was attached to Echo.
Series: Paranormal Domino [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	Sleepless Nights

Hunter slowly drank his black cup of caf as he watched his knife slowly float in front of him. It was 2 o’clock in the morning and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the ghost that was sitting in the chair beside him in the kitchen area on the ship. The knife spun in a perfect circle, dancing over the invisible hand that was holding it. Their ghost squad mate was never capable of falling asleep, Hunter had discovered after a few nights of waking up in the middle of the night to find a few things floating in the main room of the ship.

Hunter took care of his own. He always had, and this ghost was one of his own. Plus, he was sure that this ghost had come with Echo, which made it one of Torrent’s. Hunter had given his word to Rex that he would look after his boy, this ghost was probably one of Rex’s too, and he planned to keep his word. So, he started to change his sleeping pattern in order to spend a few nights with their resident ghost. He knew that the ghost was lonely at night, so he wanted to show the ghost that he was considered a member of their squad, and that Hunter would take care of them.

“You have a fascination with knives,” Hunter commented quietly as he took a sip of his cup, eyeing the knife carefully as it stopped spinning and settled down on the table.

The room was quiet as the lights flickered in morse code, flickering an affirmative. Hunter snorted slightly as he watched his knife get picked back up and to begin to spin once more. Their ghost was able to communicate with Echo just fine, but when it came to the other batchers it was more difficult. Flickering lights, floating objects, iced windows and glass, thudding noises. These were the ways that their ghost communicated to them. The first time Hunter had met their ghost they had used his knife to talk, saving is life from a commando droid that had come up behind him. After that Hunter had made sure to check in with them to ensure they were alright. He hadn’t anticipated on picking up another squad mate other than Echo, but he could live with another. They needed some pranksters anyways.

“You all clear for the night, trooper?” The knife stopped spinning and settled on the table once again, hilt pointed toward Hunter. _All clear,sir_ , the ghost answered by flickering the lights again, shifting off the chair.

Hunter shivered lightly when he felt a cold wave wash over his spine. He swore he could feel a hand laying over his shoulder. The gratitude he could feel around him made a smile twitch at his lips. He gave a nod and finished off his cup, feeling the phantom hand on his shoulder disappearing, taking the cold with it.

Yes. He took care of his own. Even if his own now consisted of a reg ARC Trooper and a ghost.


End file.
